Je Te Hais (Ficlet)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Dean livre tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur à un Castiel absent; Dean's POV, Angst. Se passe dans le courant de la saison 10 mais pas de spoilers explicites.


Salut les gens, cette chanson écrite pour Destiel par une fan de Destiel m'a inspirée cette ficlet: "**Hey** **There** **Castiel**" (à écouter sur YT, lisez les paroles elles sont à pleurer dans le bon sens du terme... ou pas) Et pendant que vous y êtes, écoutez aussi "**Hey** **There** **Dean**" par la même personne, qui est beaucoup moins triste ;)

La 2ème source d'inspiration est "**Not In That Way**" par **Sam Smith**, utilisée dans la magnifique fanvid Destiel de "**keepcalmanddonotblink**" à voir sur YT aussi ! Je vous conseille vivement d'avoir un paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main, cependant.

J'écris cette fic du point de vue de Dean, parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, du moins pas officiellement mais aussi parce que je m'identifie à lui; on se ressemble pas mal sur certains points et vu qu'il y a fort longtemps, j'ai eu de l'attraction (pas de sentiments, Dieu merci) pour quelqu'un du même sexe que moi, je pense savoir à peu près qu'il doit ressentir.

Voilà, je me lance. Désolée pour l'angst.

* * *

><p>Je te hais, Cass.<p>

Je te hais comme je haïssais Dr. Sexy, comme je haïssais Garth, comme je haïssais le LARPing, comme je haïssais même ces putains de comédies musicale; par pur préjugé.

Je te hais, mais pas comme je me hais, moi.

Les choses changent. Ce qu'on n'envisage même pas nous tombe dessus, un jour.

Les anges existent et ce sont des trouducs. Les monstres existent mais ce ne sont pas _tous_ des trouducs.

Et d'autres ne changent pas. Elles remontent seulement à la surface, comme les bulles de gaz carbonique dans une bouteille de bière.

Je te hais, mais pas autant que je me hais, moi. Quand je me regarde dans la glace, je peux voir à quel point je suis _faible_ et ça me rend malade. Je hais mon visage dépourvu de rides, alors qu'au fond de moi, je me sens aussi décrépi que les papiers peints des motels pitoyables où je passe la moitié de ma vie. C'est juste un mensonge de plus; je suis une pile de mensonges qui ne tient debout que grâce à l'intrication de ces derniers.

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. Je suis un chasseur. Je suis un guerrier.

Dont la bataille la plus importante à mener se trouve dans ma tête. Parce que c'est un bordel pas possible, là-dedans, Cass, et c'est de ta faute.

Tout était si clair avant que tu apparaisses. Les choses étaient noires ou blanches. Pas d'entre-deux. Mais depuis que tu es là, les choses sont toutes grises et la seule couleur que je distingue, c'est le bleu de tes yeux. Ce bleu bien trop vif qui m'a toujours déstabilisé.

Je te hais parce que je n'ai jamais été du genre à prier, avant toi.

Et pourtant je suis en train de le faire à l'instant. J'ai plus prié en six ans qu'un putain de prêtre durant toute sa vie de célibat. Tu m'as ignoré tellement de fois... Pourtant je sais que tu m'entends, Cass, je le sens. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je _sais_ quand tu m'écoutes.

Et ça me fait encore plus mal parce que j'ai la certitude que tu m'ignores _volontairement_.

Je fais pitié, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas. T'en as marre de moi et de mes jérémiades. Alors pourquoi reviens-tu toujours lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à m'arrêter de t'appeler ? T'es vraiment un sadique, emplumé. Tu réapparais, et le mur que j'avais construit s'effondre, soufflé par le battement de tes ailes tel un château de cartes.

Où est-ce que j'en étais ?... Ah oui. Depuis que tu es là, plus rien n'est pareil. Je croyais me connaître, savoir ce que je voulais.

Ce qui m'attirait.

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, je suis Verseau, aime les couchers de soleil, les ballades au bord de la plage et les femmes fringantes.

Mais des fois quand tu t'approches trop près de moi, y'a ces putains de papillons dans mon estomac et cette boule dans ma gorge. Y'a tes yeux, tes lèvres mais pas d'air.

Et je me _dégoute_ de te désirer, toi qui est si innocent, si naïf.

Si inconscient de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Sam en est conscient, j'en suis sûr. Il a été assez insistant; il m'a souvent demandé pourquoi je te prie, si je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la crypte et je me suis trahi, le mot "sentiments" est sorti de ma bouche. J'ai été aussi surpris que lui. J'aurais préféré m'étouffer avec ce stupide mot.

Parce que j'ai _peur_, Cass. Si c'est... de l'amour, je n'en veux pas. Parce que ça fait trop mal, tu comprends ? Sûrement que tu ne comprends pas. Tu es un ange. Je ne sais même pas si tu es équipé pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Je suis terrifié parce que je ne sais pas comment les _tuer_, ces sentiments; je suis à la merci d'un monstre contre lequel je suis impuissant, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Et ça me rend dingue, parce que je suis fort, _je dois être fort_ !

Je devrais être tellement de choses. La pile de mensonges que je suis est aussi cimentée par des résolutions genre Nouvel-An que je n'ai jamais su tenir.

Y compris ce que mon père aurait voulu que je sois. Malheureusement pour lui, il est tombé sur le fils le plus misérable, le plus _défectueux_ de la Création.

Le paradoxe sur pattes, qui aime ce qu'il hait et devient ce qu'il hait sans réussir à s'aimer pour autant. Je parie que tu ne me croyais pas capable d'un tel vocabulaire. Ça m'arrive de lire, tu sais.

Parfois je tombe encore plus bas; je me surprends à espérer qu'au fond, tu ressens la même chose que moi. La façon dont tu me regardes, dont tu me souris. Ça me gonfle le cœur et j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser, rien qu'à l'idée. Alors je me rappelle que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi, que je suis un poison, et ça passe.

Cette douleur-là, je peux la supporter, je la connais.

La vérité, c'est que je t'aime, Castiel. Je t'aime plus que Bébé, plus que les tartes - même celles aux pommes - plus que Led Zeppelin et les hamburgers supplément bacon.

Mais je ne te le dirai jamais. Dans les situations les plus désespérées, je te dirai seulement "j'ai besoin de toi", parce que c'est plus vrai et plus profond que "je t'aime"; ces mots ont perdu de leur sens à force d'être répétés à tout-va, ils sont aussi délavés que mes jeans. En plus, avec eux, on ne peut pas mentir, on ne peut pas rabaisser leur sens à un autre.

Mais par-dessus tout, je ne te les dirai jamais, car si tu me répondais "je suis désolé, je t'aime aussi, mais pas de cette manière", je préfèrerais retourner en Enfer.

Et cette fois, pas la peine de venir me chercher.


End file.
